


Le petit boulangerie de Musain

by Penthos



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M, and all the baked goods yum, hes such a babe, i have a special place in my heart for jehan, oh god i had to, the idea was so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthos/pseuds/Penthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire works in a bakery with Eponine. It's a quiet place and he knows all his customers.<br/>Until a newcomer arrives and is totally unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vanilla soy-milk fair-trade lattes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt  
> http://brigantes.tumblr.com/post/41559916177

Le petit boulangerie de Musain boasted the best croissants in all of Paris. Unfortunately, it wasn't widely known, so the croissants were enjoyed only by a select few, but that didn't matter too much. The boulangerie was owned by the Thenardiers, but had now passed on to their daughter Eponine. She ran it well, redecorated the entire place and introduced an entirely new menu. It was still quiet though, situated at the end of a cobbled alley that not many people knew existed. 

Grantaire was the main vendor, baker and waiter there. Given that it was only him and Eponine, and Eponine handled the money and officey side, he did the rest. And he loved it. 

Baking had always been a secret passion of his, hidden from his parents in shame, but now he was free to do as he chose. So instead of going to study law he had found the most remote bakery and gotten a job there. He lived in one of the apartments above, small and plagued by damp and mildew, perpetually smelling of coffee and sugar, with a dodgy heating system and rickety stairs. In his free time he read books on philosophy and learnt languages, another passion. He was happy with his life, whether his parents were or not. 

The boulangerie didn't get many customers other than the regulars, and because of this, Grantaire knew them all, and he liked to think he knew them well. He would observe their behaviour, exchange small talk and conversation with them, and eventually he found out enough about them each that he considered them his friends. 

The regulars were a group of local college students, or so Grantaire assumed, who had each in turn stumbled upon the cafe and chosen it as their own. Always the same time, always the same day. Some came twice a week, only on Tuesdays, five am on Sunday, or five times a month. 

Jehan was the most frequent, stopping by on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday, at ten am. He wrote poetry, read poetry, practically breathed it. He spoke more than one language, and studied literature and art. He drank his herbal tea an sat in his preferred seat by the window where he could stare out at passers by for inspiration. Once or twice he left poems on napkins: a sonnet praising the tea he alway had, and a villanelle all about the creme patisserie. Grantaire kept them all and stuck them to his fridge. 

Bossuet only came on Wednesday. Grantaire still wasn't entirely sure of his name as he had hear him called Lesgle and L'Aigle as well. He was known for his bad luck, and sure enough it followed him everywhere. Grantaire had learned the hard way not to carry trays of steaming coffee by him. 

Joly was a medical student, and the irony was that he was a hypochondriac. Grantaire avoided coughing near him and he drank only chamomile tea while reading books the size of his head. 

Combeferre was studying philosophy and always appeared deep in thought. He sat in the further corner, surrounded by a mountain of books by Plato, Socrates and all the worlds greatest thinkers. His drawing were stunning, and Grantaire had a few beautifully detailed illustrations of various flora and fauna on napkins which had been left behind. 

Another student, Courfeyrac, seemed younger than the rest, always cheerful and bouncy, ordering the same coffee and pain au chocolate every Friday and Saturday. Grantaire didn't know what he studied because he never stayed, only took his order and left. But never without a small discussion over the counter, whether that be about something as trivial as the weather or the economical crisis happening to England. 

Of course, there were other customers who Grantaire only knew by the name they told him to put on their cup; Bahoral, Feuilly, and a man named Marius who had only started coming recently. 

So, it was a Monday morning and Grantaire was adding to the display of French flag cookies (he had a slight nationalistic streak in him), while Eponine cried in the bathroom. She was hopelessly in love with Marius, having known him a while longer than Grantaire, and apparently he had just met a girl who 'he was born to be with' and being an oblivious idiot, had called Eponine to rave about her. 

That was when the door jingled and opened. Grantaire glanced up, first at the calendar then at his watch, and frowned. Jehan was already there and Joly shouldn't arrive for another hour. Who could it be?

He craned his neck up and nearly dropped the biscuits. Cursing himself he put them down on the flat surface and pulled the gloves off his hands. The man who had just walked through the door was possibly the most attractive man to grace the earth. He was like a modern version of Apollo, tall and athletic looking, with unruly blonde curls that framed a perfect jaw. Grantaire swallowed hard and pretended to be immersed in the display, while in reality, his heart was beating fit to burst. 

He could sense the man approaching, and straightened up, trying to look as professional as possible, which was difficult when he was wearing a milk stained apron and too small jeans. 

The man was leaning on the counter and staring up at the board above Grantaire's head before he said,

'Do you sell organic fair trade coffee?' He asked, and his voice was perfect, because how could it be anything less than perfect?

Grantaire had to think for a minute, and tried not to look too gormless.

'Uh, yeah, sure.' He said, not entirely sure they did, but anything to keep this guy there. Suddenly, the mans face lit up and he looked a little startled.

'Oh do you? I've spent nearly an hour looking for someplace that does. I got lost and found this place.'

Grantaire coughed quietly.  
'Yeah, well, we have it all here.' 

'Great. I'll have one vanilla soy milk latte, please. To go.' 

Grantaire continued staring because he didn't even know what that was. Well, it couldn't be that much different from a latte? He turned around, found the soy milk at the back of the fridge (he really hoped it wasn't off) and was about to turn on the machine.

'Oh, wait, what's your name?' He called over his shoulder. The man looked over and his mouth opened, but at that moment Grantaire had turned on the machine, a reflex action, and it was too loud to hear over. The man had already turned around, and Grantaire wanted to kick himself. He couldn't ask again, then he'd seem stupid.

So when he was holding a cup in one hand and a sharpie in the other he had no idea what to do. So he wrote on the cup, in swirly font, 'Apollo.' and hoped for the best.  
He spun back to the counter and the man was waiting there, drumming his fingers. There was something scrawled on the back of his hand, a reminder of some sort, but Grantaire couldn't decipher it from there.

The man smiled as he took the drink, absently glancing at the name. Then he did a double take and had a closer look. Grantaire tried to stifle a grin.

'Apollo?' The man asked and raised an eyebrow, but he didn't look insulted. 

Grantaire was about to say something but the words stuck in his throat, which was completely unlike him. Grantaire was one of the easiest flirters in the world, and now he was faced with an unnamed god who had his heart pounding in his chest. And then he was gone, a flash of a smile and the door closed behind him. Grantaire watched him go with a sigh, and rested his chin on his hand. He wasn't aware of how dreamy he looked until he caught sight of Jehan looking at him. 

Jehan sent him a questioning look and nodded after the stranger. Grantaire shrugged, smoothed his apron, and got back to work. 

But later, on his way home, he stopped at a shop, and bought two cartons of fair trade soy milk.


	2. Leave your name with the barista

Grantaire was up and dressed earlier than usual. He'd been awake all night because his heater had broken and he had practically frozen. It was 8am when he tripped down the stairs and into the cafe. It was already open and Eponine was sitting with her feet up behind the counter, reading a magazine, and trying so very hard to look like she wasn't heartbroken. 

Grantaire regretted talking to her for an hour about the attractive newcomer, worrying that it had only increased her heartbreak.

But, however much he loved Eponine, he had more pressing matters on his mind. Mainly that of Apollo. There was soy milk in the fridge, he had spent an hour googling vanilla soy milk latte recipes, and had even been practicing making little patterns in the milk. 

At that moment, Joly arrived, a gigantic book under his arm and a slightly quizzical look on his face.

'What does the thing on the boa-' He was cut off by a shriek and a crash from the kitchen. Grantaire spun round, and Eponine was standing on a chair holding the magazine high above her head. On the floor behind her, was the jar of chocolate powder.

'I'm so sorry, oh god Grantaire, I thought I saw a mouse.' He ran into the kitchen, and nearly choked on the powder that was in the air. 

'Oh god.' He moaned. He turned to Joly, but he was already at his table, buried deep in his book entitled 'Anatomy and physiology of the human'. Grantaire spent the next half hour cleaning the floor while Eponine busied herself making the coffees, and wondering why she had shrieked, because everyone knew Eponine wasn't afraid of anything. 

He had just tipped the shattered glass into the bin when the door jingled, and his head whipped up. It was Apollo. Looking, if possible, even hotter. His blonde hair was curled around his head almost artistically. He was dressed neatly, in the same red jacket as the day before, and a slight frown on his face.

Grantaire ran to the counter, hyper aware of how he was probably coated in chocolate powder, and leant against it in the most casual way possible.

'Hi.' Said the man and Grantaire tried not to die. 'Why does the board outside say 'IF YOU ARE THE SEXY APOLLO PLEASE LEAVE YOUR NAME, NUMBER AND SEXUALITY WITH OUR BARISTA.'?

Grantaire stared at him for a minute, mainly because he was still processing the words, and what the hell was he talking about?  
Then it dawned on him... It had all been a plot. What Joly had tried to tell him, the way he had been interrupted by Eponine..

'EPONINE.' He shouted into the kitchen. 

She came running out, a piece of paper in her hand, and the stupidest, evilest look on her face. Grantaire was going to strangle her. 

'Hi, you must be the Apollo, nice to meet you.' She was leaning over the counter, and Grantaire grabbed her round the waist, an attempt to get her away. He hauled but she was gripping onto the counter, smiling flirtatiously.

'Here's his numb-' She waved the piece of paper in his direction, and Grantaire grabbed her hand, trying to avert it. The newcomer watched this struggle with a vaguely amused look on his face.

'Get off m-' 'GRANTAIRE I'M TRYING TO HELP-' 'Eponine you are not helping anythin-' Get your hand off my boob' 'I don't even know if he's ga-' 'IF HE ISN'T THEN HE'S MIN-' 'GO AWAY.'

Finally, he had won the battle, the paper in his hand, and Eponine glaring at him. One final glare and she stalked off into the kitchen, her plan failed. 

'So.' Said the man, and Grantaire seemed to remember he was there.

'Shit, I'm so sorry you had to see this. Her idea of a joke you know? She takes jokes to far, always has and er...' He trailed off, aware that the man was fixing him with a piercing gaze.

'My name's Enjolras.' Said the man, and Grantaire slumped against the counter. _Of course_ that was his name. No other name would suit him. And the way he said it...

'Grantaire.' He said. There was an awkward silence in which they both regarded each other, and Grantaire fiddled with the hem on his apron. 

'I'll have the same as yesterday please. Oh, and one of those flag cookies.' And then was gone, sitting down at one of the tables.

He hurried back to the kitchen, grabbing the soy milk out the fridge.

'Did it work? Is he gay? Did he give you his number?' Eponine was immediately behind him, following him as he went to make the coffee.

'His name's Enjolras and that's all he said. Now go away or I'll pour soy milk down your top.' She kissed him on the cheek and ran away, singing   
'Goood luuck!'

Two minutes later Grantaire was hovering by the counter with a tray of coffee which was quickly going cold. Should he call out his name and let him take it? Or go to his table? He caught sight of Joly who wasn't reading anymore, but was looking at Grantaire and grinning. He'd seen it all. Then, he motioned with his hand for Grantaire to go forward.

He took a deep breath, and willed his legs to move. He was moving, and then he was suddenly behind Enjolras, closer than before, and was that his hair that smelt so good or the remaining chocolate powder on his clothes?

He cleared his throat uncertainly, and Enjolras turned around.

'Oh, great thanks!' He said, and took the tray. When his fingers curled around the edge, they brushed against Grantaire's, who's heart promptly stopped beating.

Then he ran, after he was sure Enjolras had the tray of course (spilling boiling coffee on him was not the best idea), and hid in the kitchen until he was gone, unsure whether it had been a good or bad day.

When he had seen Enjolras' red coat disappear down the little street, he darted outside with a cloth and cleaned the board. 

Tomorrow, he resolved, he would be confident. He would be flirty and casual, and Enjolras would not be able to resist him. Then he saw Joly giving him a strange look through the window and realised he was holding the cloth in the air above his head. 

He returned into the kitchen, vowing to never let Eponine near the board ever again.


	3. A moment for Jehan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been having Jehan feelings all day. He is the cutest little munchkin ever I just want to cuddle him for ever and ever and so does Courfeyrac.

Jehan was a poet. But he also wasn't a poet. He was a college student, studying literature and art, and his hobbies were poetry, walking and painting. Walking while composing poetry was his favourite. Inspiration always hit him randomly, at odd moments, and he always felt the need to get it down, whether it was a sonnet, haiku or blank verse.

It was Saturday morning when he arrived at Musain, and he inhaled the rich sugary scent that always plagued the cafe. He smiled at Grantaire as per usual, ordered his chamomile tea and headed to his spot by the window. It wasn't a nice day; the skies were grey and it was raining, and his hair was wet and so were his jeans. They were new as well.

That day, he decided to order two macaroons, one chocolate and one pistachio. 

Half an hour later he was staring out the window, having finished his macaroons and tea, with no inspiration whatsoever and an empty notebook in front of him. He was debating whether to get up and leave, when the door opened and he looked up.

Another college student it appeared, but one he had never seen before. He had dark unruly hair, a round face, and looked like a person who smiled a lot. Jehan blushed when he realised he was staring, and looked back at his table. But he couldn't help darting his gaze upwards every few seconds to get a glimpse of this man.

Jehan left the cafe an hour later clutching three villanelles, two sonnets, unfinished haiku, and the mans phone number.

\-----

The very next day they met up at the park. The clouds had cleared and the sky was bright but cold. Courfeyrac was, simply, charming. He studied drama and stage arts, had a wonderful sense of humour and told Jehan he loved reading poetry. In other words, he was perfect.

However, it was much too cold to stay out the whole day, and they ended up returning to the cafe. They didn't realise they were holding hands until they caught sight of Grantaire staring at them with a slightly open mouth, and they both blushed, but didn't let go.

'Will you show me one of your poems?' Courfeyrac asked, and oh, his eyes were beautiful. Jehan could write a sonnet about his eyes.

He made a thoughtful noise.  
'Okay.' He had never really shown his poems to anyone except his closest friends and professors, and was a little shy at first. 

He dug in his pocket and found his notebook, turning to page 52. That was a good page. The page he had written on the day before. It was a sonnet, but not quite (the first one he had written when he had seen Courfeyrac).

When he had read it he looked up at Jehan, and said in a very quiet voice,  
'I love it.' 

Jehan was about to reply with something sweet and humble when there was a loud cough behind his shoulder.

'Excuse me, Jehan?' It was Grantaire, and Jehan tried not to be too annoyed about the ruined moment.

'Are you together?' Grantaire had never been subtle. 

Jehan was spluttering, turning a magnificent shade of red, when Courfeyrac grasped his hand across the table and looked pleasantly up at Grantaire.

'Yes. Since this morning.' Grantaire's eyes widened minutely, then he beamed.

'That's great! Is there anything you'd like to order?' From incredibly informal to professional in half a second, another of Grantaire's many talents. Changing personality to suit his needs. However, he found he had lost that ability when it came to Enjolras.

They politely said no and then Jehan looked back at Courfeyrac.

'We're together?' He asked quietly. 

'I-' Courfeyrac stopped. 'You don't want us to be?' He looked so uncertain and his eyebrows were creased together in a way that made Jehan want to smooth them.

'No, no, of course I do! Well, we've only been out once.' He finished, looking down. He really liked Courfeyrac, and was praying he wasn't scaring him away.

'Well..I really like you. And I want to be with you.' Courfeyrac smiled at him confidently and squeezed his hand. 

The topic changed and time went by so quickly. Then it was 5pm and they realised they both had work they needed to finish, so they decided it was time to head home.

Outside the cafe, Courfeyrac kissed him. Lightly on the lips, then once more, and Jehan was so happy he felt like he was walking on clouds.

That night, he didn't sleep. He wrote poems for hours, all about boys with dark hair and soft lips, and fell asleep with half a free verse stuck to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this isn't really a chapter, more of an interlude and an outlet for my feelings) 
> 
> Back to the plot tomorrow.


	4. Again with the chocolate

In short, Enjolras was being painfully, blindingly oblivious. Grantaire had turned on the full charm factor (which seemed to be incoherent babbling mess when Enjolras was around), had made cakes especially for him (they were red, his favourite colour, or so he assumed), he had given him free coffee on one occasion. And Enjolras smiled at him as usual and said no more than was necessary.

Of course, Eponine found this absolutely hilarious, and spent every opportunity reminding him how she could've helped. She was in the midst of doing just that when Marius walked through the door followed by a pretty blonde girl, who was most probably his new girlfriend, Cosette. Grantaire watched as Eponine's face went from total infatuation, to disappointment, to jealousy, and then very angry. He knew he should feel sorry for her, but she had been mean to him, and that was his logic anyway.

'Hey Grantaire!' Marius called while holding the door open for Cosette. 

Grantaire waved and began making the Marius' coffee (caffè Marocchino).

'I was talking to my friend the other day, he said he'd just discovered this place!'

'Uh huh?' Grantaire said over his shoulder, only half listening, concentrating on the right amount of cocoa powder to sprinkle on the drink.

'His name's Enjol-' He only got that far however, because Grantaire let out a (very manly) shriek and dropped the cocoa powder. Again. 

He turned around, taking in Marius' alarmed expression (he had every reason to be alarmed, really) and tried to think of an excuse that didn't make him sound deranged. Thankfully, or not so thankfully, Eponine arrived at his elbow with a broom and a sickeningly sweet smile which she directed at Marius.

'Grantaire has a problem.' She said rather loudly, and Joly looked up in alarm from his table. 

'What kind of problem?' He called, and four faces turned to him. He had gone rather pale.

'Nothing, Joly, don't worry.' Grantaire said, and glared at Eponine. 

Marius was staring between the three of them with a mixed expression of fear, confusion and worry. Grantaire didn't blame him.

Finally, he got handed his coffee and sat down on the smallest sofa with Cosette. 

'Thank you Eponine.' He said sarcastically, taking the broom from her hand, but she was busy looking daggers at Cosette.

'Ugh, look at her. She's all but sitting in his lap. Can I go over there and arrest her for public indecency?' 

'No Eponine, you can't harass our customers just because they are going out with your unrequited love.' Now Eponine glared at him.

'Oh, that's rich coming from you.' Grantaire turned a delicate shade of pink, and continued sweeping. 

\---

Grantaire spent the rest of the day not-so-subtly checking the time, and jumping almost all the way out of his skin when the door chimed. His nails were bitten down lower than normal, and Joly kept sending worried glances his way. 

When Enjolras did appear through the door (Grantaire groaned, because he seemed to get more attractive every day), Eponine smirked at him and pushed him towards the counter. 

'Good morning.' He said as nonchalantly as possible and tried to look like he hadn't been waiting anxiously all morning.

He was greeted by the custom smile which turned into a not so custom raised eyebrow. 

'Why are you covered in chocolate again?' He asked, and there was the hint of a smirk on his face.

Grantaire's eyes widened and he looked down. He was indeed coated in the stuff, and he could feel it _everywhere_ , and in certain places where chocolate powder should never ever be.

'Oh for gods sake.' He mumbled. 'You must think I roll around in this.' Then. 'I don't.' 

Enjolras laughed lightly at him, and Grantaire nearly pulled an angry face because he shouldn't be allowed to laugh, because if he did then everyone in his presence would fall in love with him. And that wasn't allowed.

But Grantaire had been flirting so hard he had a headache, and he was past caring about subtlety anymore. Maybe Jehan and Courfeyrac's relationship had strengthened that even more, and he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, withdrawing it when he felt grainy chocolate.

'Enjolras.' He said after a minute, and he looked up from the display of (fucking amazing) cakes. 'Listen, I know we've barely spoken at all, and you probably think I'm some weirdo who bathes in chocolate powder, butcanIhaveyournumber.' He said the last bit all in one breath and then bit his lip.

Enjolras blinked at him, still comprehending what he had said, and then he smiled. A proper smile, one that reached his eyes.

'Sure!' And just like that he grabbed a napkin and scrawled down the number while Grantaire watched with his mouth hanging open. That was all it had taken. Grantaire had spent nights awake trying to think of exceedingly more extravagant tactics to ask this guy out, going so far as trapping him in some sort of box using red jackets and coffee as bait (albeit that had been at 3.30am and he had had a fair bit to drink).

With a shaking hand that he would deny later, he took the napkin and placed it carefully in his pocket. He was busy staring at Enjolras and trying to remember the way his hair curled around his face like that, when he realised that his job was not to gaze at attractive men (however much he wished it was), and turned around to make coffee. 

That day, he brought Enjolras a cinnamon strudel, baked to perfection that morning by none other than Grantaire. Apparently Grantaire was really going mad, because when he put it on the table some strange part of his brain thought it would be a good idea to say,

'I made this strudel because I think you are absolstrudely beautiful.' He then proceeded to trip over a chair, and hid behind the counter, trying to think of reasons why he shouldn't live in the mountains and never be allowed human contact again. He only had one: the phone number in his pocket (and someone needed to keep Eponine company, but that was in brackets because he wanted it to be romantic).

Of course, he had missed the way Enjolras had blushed and smiled almost shyly at the joke, and the way he had watched with a fond look on his face while Grantaire fell behind the counter. But he had seen (watching through the cabinet of mille-feuilles) the way he had looked behind him, and that look was definitely directed at the counter, on his way out, and maybe he'd caught sight of the way Enjolras' hand gripped his phone a little tighter.

It was later that evening when he finally took out the piece of paper again. Eponine had left him with half a bottle of whiskey, and comforting words of 'I'm sure he thinks you're adorable' 'No, you can't drown yourself in alcohol', and 'You're not an embarrassment to the human species. Well only sometimes'. That was when he had kicked her out.

Staring at the paper with the LED light of his phone because he couldn't be bothered to walk the few metres to the light switch, he read through it, and under the number was a message:

_Love Enjolras x_  
(P.S your cupcakes are really nice)  
(P.P.S I like it when you smell like chocolate) 

This brightened Grantaire's day (night?) significantly, and he went to sleep with the note against his chest, and wondering where he could buy chocolate scented shampoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly know what happened here, my brain vomited on the page and this came out
> 
> BUT IN MY OPINION IT'S ABSOLSTRUDELY GOOD
> 
> (im so sorry i should be the one forced to live in the mountains)


	5. We need more firewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the titles are just getting weirder and weirder, sorry

Grantaire woke up on the floor. He didn't quite understand how he had come to be on the floor, but he assumed he'd fallen off his bed. But the floor was comfy enough, and he was still half asleep. He didn't even care that he had work. The floor was his friend.

Until Eponine hammered on it from below with a broom, her customary technique of getting, a usually hungover, Grantaire out of bed. The kitchen was directly under his bed, and the floors were so thin you could hear people whispering below. He groaned and tried to roll over, but ended up rolling into the ever present mildew induced damp patch on the floor. He had finally managed to drag himself up when a piece of paper fluttered down from his arm and all the events of the previous day flooded back to him.

Half an hour later he was showered and his hair was at least presentable. Him and Eponine were curled up in the floor in front of the counter awaiting their first customer, while Grantaire's anxiety only increased. 

'He must think I'm crazy. Who the fuck says absolstrudely? No one. No one says that,' His head was buried in his hands which were buried in his knees. 

'He doesn't think you're crazy, Grantaire,' Eponine tried to comfort him but she wasn't much help.

'There is literally nothing I could say that could be worse,' He moaned, shaking his head.

'Well, you could always tell him we have a crystal meth lab in the basement,' This earned her a glare from Grantaire.

'Stop watching Breaking Bad,' 

'Oh come on, it can't have been that bad. He's probably forgotten. Just, text him or something.' 

'I can absolutely not do that,' He ignored how Eponine mimed 'absolstrudely' under her breath and went on, 'then he'll think I'm eager and obsessed with him a-' He could've gone on, but the door jingled and he dove behind Eponine.

'For gods sake, it's Jehan and Courf.' Eponine shouted and stood up.

Grantaire stood up and greeted them, blushing a little at his own overreaction. He didn't know much about their private lives but assumed their relationship was going well, judging by the way they shared a muffin and Jehan sat in Courf's lap.

Grantaire couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy, having never had a relationship like that, one that he longed for, and he tried not to look too sappy as he watched them. 

'Stop mooning over couples and clean the tables.' Eponine was at his shoulder (seriously, she was always at his fucking shoulder) and handing him a cloth. 

He took it begrudgingly and began cleaning methodically, while his thoughts trailed off into nonsense.

The cafe had begun to fill up by eleven, and Grantaire was back in the kitchen making choux pastry, when Eponine ran in and grabbed him by the shoulders.

'He's here. Now go talk to him and make out.' She tried to steer him to the counter but he would not budge, clinging onto the fridge. Eventually, she gave up and stalked over to Enjolras. Grantaire peeped round behind the fridge and watched.

'Good morning!' She said cheerily, and oh god, he was definitely craning his neck as discreetly as possible to see into the kitchen. Grantaire ducked behind the fridge and listened hard.

When he realised he couldn't hear over the hum of the ancient fridge, he cursed and an idea popped into his head. It was difficult, could be dangerous, and he may not make it back alive. But he had to try.

He waited until Enjolras was looking upwards at the menu, and darted forwards on his hands and knees until he was sitting behind the counter with his back to it and Eponine's legs beside him. She looked down and stared at him incredulously.

He heard a delicate cough then,  
'Is, er, Grantaire here today?' He asked, and Grantaire bit his lip at the way he pronounced his name. 

'Well,' Eponine began, 'He's not here, specifically, today, but he might be down in our cryst-' Grantaire dug his nails as hard as he could into her calf, because if she finished that sentence he would have to throw her in the pastry oven. 

'Down where?' Enjolras asked and Grantaire just resisted bursting into tears.

'He might be, uh,' Eponine looked down at Grantaire who sent here an angry/panicked look back, 'Uh, collecting firewood.'

'Firewood?' Damn, Grantaire could hear the smirk in his voice from there.

'Yeah, firewood. For the oven. He's off in the forest right now, you know, chopping. The wood. For the oven,' Eponine was the worst liar he had ever known. If it wasn't this mortifying it would be hilarious.

'Ok,' Said Enjolras slowly. 'Well, if he comes back from the forest then tell him to come talk to me. I'll have the usual please.' And then he was gone and Grantaire was wondering if they did actually have an axe.

Eponine speed walked into the kitchen and Grantaire speed crawled after her, and then stood up, shaking his legs.

'Eponine, you are the worst fucking liar I have ever met. If you weren't in charge of this cafe and the reason I met Enjolras, then I would throw you in a river,'

'I'd like to have seen you try. It's pretty difficult lying when you are faced with someone like him, I mean damn, it's pretty hard forming coherent sentences when he's there.' Grantaire could agree with her there, but he simply gave her a glare.

'Just go talk to him. Bring him his coffee, I assume you know what his usual is, and make it alllll better.' 

Grumbling to himself, he finally detached himself from the kitchen and began making the coffee. Besides, now there was literally nothing he could say that would make it worse.

'Ahem.' He decided on saying when he was behind Enjolras, and he turned around in his chair.

'Oh hi! I see you're back from the forest?' Fuck, he remembered. Grantaire put the tray down and stood awkwardly next to him.

'Haha er yeah,' He rubbed the back of his neck because Enjolras was looking right at him, and he was wearing now dusty trousers and an apron that was originally white but had somehow turned pink in the wash.

Enjolras gestured to his knees.  
'I assume that's from the forest?' He was smirking and Grantaire didn't know if he wanted to die or agree with him. He ended up saying nothing.

Enjolras was still looking at him, and smiling almost reassuringly, and still Grantaire had no idea what to say, and this was getting a little awkward but he also never wanted to leave Enjolras' side and he definitely wanted to look at his face forever, but he didn't know if Enjolras wanted to look at his face, and his whole brain was melting a little bit so he said,

'I have to go back to the forest,' And ran away. For the second time. Or maybe the third, he wasn't exactly counting. Luckily, this time he didn't fall over a chair and he successfully got into the kitchen, so maybe he was getting better at this whole 'flirting' thing.

However, it wasn't until he'd watched Enjolras leave again (totally not hypnotised by his ass in those jeans),and he'd hurried over to his table to clear away the mug, when he found a napkin sticking out from under the saucer. On it was written, in the same beautiful font as the day before,

_'Grantaire,  
I gave you my number hoping you'd ask me out, but I guess my subtlety didn't work, so,  
Do you want to go out to dinner with me?  
P.S you have really nice eclhair  
Enjolras x' _

With wide eyes he put it in his pocket and continued on with his day, ignoring the odd looks he received, because according to Eponine he was 'grinning like a loon and I think you're scaring the customers', but he didn't care because he had a date. And apparently, nice eclhair. Which he was going to wash profusely with the chocolate shampoo Eponine had kindly bought for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I don't even watch breaking bad, but anyway  
> pastry puns are hard to think of i hope you appreciate that i spent half an hour searching 'french pastries' and trying to think of something funny  
> (i love you)


	6. Coffee cats and hearts

Somehow or other (Grantaire had no idea) he had fallen asleep that night without texting Enjolras. So as soon as he woke up he panicked a little bit (a lot) and scrambled off the bed for his phone. But of course, Grantaire seemed to have inherited Bossuet's bad luck, and the number was no where to be found. Until he remembered it was in his apron pocket. Which he had put in the wash for the first time in about 6 months (he was proud of himself for finally getting round to it), but simultaneously wanted to strangle himself because how was he going to say yes?

With his brain crying a little bit, he forced himself into the shower and washed his hair with his chocolate shampoo. It did smell amazing, and he hoped it wouldn't fucking wear off before Enjolras arrived. If it did he could always douse himself in the chocolate powder, which seemed to be turning into a habit.

When he found Eponine she inhaled deeply and proceeded to attach her face to his head.

'Eponine. Get off me.' He tried to prise her fingers out of his scalp but she would not move.

'Oh my god you smell like heaven. And your hair's so soft.' Her words were disjointed as she kept breathing in.

'Ok this is fucking weird get off my head.' Finally she stopped, and Grantaire managed to tell her the problem.

'Well done,' He frowned at her. 'Just say yes when you see him! Tell him you lost your phone. It'll be fine.'

He agreed somewhat begrudgingly, and waited behind the counter for the first customer. Which was Jehan and Courf, and they seemed to spend even more time in the cafe. Grantaire secretly loved watching them, because in his opinion they were the ideal couple, the adorable sugary sweet pair who couldn't be separated and revelled in each other's presence. Eponine had only had to tell them off twice for public indecency when Courf's tongue had been halfway down Jehan's throat, which was pretty impressive, but kind of disgusting as well.

But today they were wrapped up in huge coats, and at closer inspection they were sharing a scarf. Grantaire tried not to make a squeal at that, and made them their usual drinks.

Of course, they knew something was up the minute he trudged over. Jehan must've been some sort of mind reader, and Grantaire ended up spilling everything to them, from his major crush on Enjolras to the missing phone number.

'Oh I know just what to do!' Jehan said slightly dreamily, and ran his fingers through the end of his fishtail plait. Courfeyrac was looking at him as if he was some sort of deity.

'Write 'yes' in the foam of his coffee! It'll be so romantic, and he'll love it!' The poet smiled at him from behind huge glasses frames, and Courfeyrac heartily agreed.

It did sound like a great plan, and Grantaire said his thanks and retreated to the kitchen. The only problem was that he wasn't that amazing with foam shapes. Sure, he could make the odd heart, and on very special occasions a cat (but that had been accidental and it hadn't really looked all that like a cat, more like a lump with a smaller lump on top). However, he was about to start practicing when of course, Enjolras arrived. 

Grantaire would've dissolved into a puddle if Eponine hadn't grabbed him by the shoulder. Because Enjolras looked like a god. More so than usual. Already well dressed, it seemed like a model had redone his wardrobe with the idea to make everyone around him die. His normal white shirt was a short sleeved grey v-neck, and his trousers were replaced with very fitting jeans. The only thing he kept was his red jacket, and Grantaire realised just how much he liked it. 

Trying not to be distracted by his outfit, he ducked behind the fridge again and waited till he was sitting down. Ok. Now was his time to shine.

The coffee itself was easy enough to make, and he steamed the milk with extra care. A deep breath, spatula in hand and milk jug in the other, he began to pour, spreading the milk artistically.

Then, it was done and he admired his handiwork proudly. It worked, kind of. No it didn't. The Y had morphed into a U and the E into a G, and the S was pretty much a non existent squiggle. So now he had a perfect coffee with the word 'UG' on it which meant nothing and could be interpreted into an exclamation of disgust. Great.

He grabbed a plate of biscuits and headed over, noting how Enjolras looked up and his face brightened when he approached.

'Hi!' He said and put his book down, watching as Grantaire carefully placed the mug in front of him. He looked very confused.

'Why does it sa-' 

Grantaire dramatically held up a hand to silence him, and Enjolras raised his eyebrows.

'Ok,' Grantaire said. 'Shut one eye,' Enjolras obeyed somewhat dubiously, 'Now shut the other,' A smile was creeping onto his face, 'Now imagine you have a perfect cup of coffee in front of you with the word 'yes' written on it in beautiful neat handwriting.'

Enjolras was full on grinning now with his eyes shut.

'I'm also imagining a wonderful date,' Grantaire's breath stopped, 'with me, a very attractive baker, and a little restaurant that I know.'

He finally opened his eyes and looked directly at Grantaire who was probably bright red, and whose brain was short circuiting.

'Ok. Ok.' He felt like a happy fish out of water. But damn, he couldn't think of any pastry puns and apparently (according to Eponine), Enjolras liked them. 

'Great! Are you free tomorrow? After work?' Enjolras asked and he was still smiling like this was the easiest thing in the world.

'Uh yeah! Sure! See you then!' He smiled back, hopefully not too manically, and returned to the counter as casually as possible. He spent the rest of the day sending dreamy looks at Enjolras, who was actually returning them, and by the end of the day he had barely done any work.

Enjolras was just leaving, collecting his jacket from the coat stand when he turned to Grantaire,

'You're hair smells great, by the way!' And left easily, as if he hadn't just made Grantaire want to melt into a puddle of happiness on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so ashamed because of the lack of pastry puns, but I couldn't think and the ones I had sound rubbish  
> (if anyone had ideas?????)  
> anyway, this chapter is not the best, I'm sorrryyy  
> ((obligatory I love you because you're all awesome))


	7. Better than a Lord of the Rings marathon

Grantaire didn't sleep. Obviously he didn't sleep. He spent half the night staring at the ceiling, unable to stop smiling, and then when he realised he should probably sleep he panicked even more and ended up baking cupcakes at 3am. But he forgot to add eggs and they turned into shapeless goop.

At 5, which he deemed was an acceptable time to be awake, he got dressed, had a lengthy shower because he could, and walked to the bakery as slowly as he could. Which wasn't saying much seeming as it was downstairs. Anyway, he arrived stupidly early, and spent his morning gazing out of the window trying to stop his leg jumping with nervous excitement. 

By midday, he was falling asleep on the counter, and it was all he could do to drink small sips of coffee to stay awake. Enjolras didn't appear that day, and for that Grantaire was ever so slightly grateful. For one, it meant he couldn't embarrass himself any more so then he already had, and make Enjolras possibly regret the date. And also, because he was a mess. When he wasn't collapsing in the corner and trying to sleep using a tray as a pillow he was bouncing off the walls and annoying everyone. 

At four he was checking his watch every second, until Eponine shooed him upstairs to get ready. He had an outfit planned already, with some consultation from Eponine of course. Green and black plaid shirt, open three buttons, and black jeans. He couldn't possibly hope to look as good as Enjolras, but he sure as hell could try. He took another shower, doused his entire scalp with chocolate shampoo and lathered his body in it just for good measure. 

And then he was back in the cafe, having found a mysterious sense of calm, and listening idly to Jehan talking about Keats to Courfeyrac. In his half asleep daze he only just heard the door jingle and looked up to see Enjolras entering. Ok. That was it. Grantaire had given up on life. In the previous week, he had gone from finding Enjolras attractive, to even more attractive, to absolutely (absolstrudley) gorgeous. 

But this...it was slightly ridiculous how someone could look that hot, while also looking adorable. His hair framed his face as usual, but it seemed to shine. He was wearing his red jacket of course (Grantaire wondered if he ever removed it) and tighter-than-could-be-healthy jeans. At closer inspection Grantaire smiled to himself in pain, because Enjolras had braces on. Braces, suspenders, whatever you may call them. They were a deep red, contrasting to the stark white of his shirt, and Grantaire wanted to pluck them and rip them off. They hadn't even started the date and Grantaire wanted to ravish him.

'Hey,' He said as calmly as possible, though it might've sounded a little strangled.  
Enjolras started, and turned around, a smile broadening on his face when he saw Grantaire.

'Hi! I like your outfit! And..' He leant in and Grantaire stood stock still, 'You're hair smells beautiful!' Grantaire beamed at him.

'You..um..' He gestured hopelessly at Enjolras, 'You look like a greek god, to be honest. In tighter trousers.' Enjolras blushed.

'Hmm. Apollo?' Grantaire laughed and nodded. Then he remembered they were going out, so he waved goodbye to Eponine (who gave him a thumbs up, and then another hand gesture, which Grantaire assumed meant something sexual), smiled at Jehan and Courfeyrac (who waved absently, too caught up in each other as usual) and left with his hand in Enjolras'.

\---  
The food was amazing, the conversation interesting, and Grantaire was having the best night of his life. It was even better than the Lord of the Rings marathon he had had with Eponine, a crate of beer, and a seemingly endless supply of popcorn. And that was saying something. 

Plus, he had only knocked over one wine glass (which had fallen into the woman's bag and may or may not have caused a small fire when it came into contact with her phone) and he hadn't yet dropped any food. So all was going well. 

Enjolras studied philosophy, sociology and human ethics. He believed in equality for everything, including the people and the state. He was an only child, lived alone with a cat, and seemed to be a complete genius about everything. Grantaire got in a few words, but was more than content to let Enjolras talk in his beautiful voice about his life. He wanted to find out his like and dislikes, whether he talked in his sleep, if he looked at the stars and found constellations or wanted to travel to Antarctica. 

But he couldn't find that all out in one night, so he would have to wait. And he did not mind one bit. 

After dessert, they ordered the bill and left rather hastily. It seemed Enjolras was as anxious to get home as Grantaire was. They were sitting in Enjolras' car when he turned to him.

'I just want to say that I think you're an amazing person, and even though I did most of the talking in there, I really want to know more about you, and I'd love to spend more time with you, so I guess this is me asking you out on a second date but it might be me asking you to be my boyfriend because I really like you, and I don't know if you feel the same.' Enjolras said this in such a rush that Grantaire's brain seemed to be lagging a little bit, but when he processed it all, he smiled widely. 

'Yes.' He said, looking at his hands.

'Yes to what?' Enjolras said, and he tipped Grantaire's head up with his finger, and Grantaire's brain malfunctioned again because Enjolras was touching him, not in a friendly way but in a I-want-to-kiss-you-way and Grantaire forgot every bit of date etiquette known to him, as well as the majority of his vocabulary, and as what usually happened when he was flustered Grantaire said,

'I want to quiche you,' Which may have ruined the moment a little bit, but Enjolras laughed quietly and did just that. His lips were soft and warm, and his hand inched up to cup his jaw. Grantaire simply melted into Enjolras, kissing him back with equal enthusiasm, and enjoying every single second because holy shit he was kissing Enjolras. Enjolras who he had crawled away from, said was absolstrudely beautiful and embarrassed himself in every way in front of. Was kissing him rather thoroughly in the front of his car like they were teenagers again, and it was all Grantaire had ever wanted and more.

When they finally pulled apart (hours later?) they were breathing hard and Enjolras was flushed and somehow his shirt was unbuttoned a lot more than before. 

And then, too soon, Grantaire was back at the cafe, kissing Enjolras goodbye, though it turned into more making out, and when he finally prised himself away it was nearly midnight. He fell through the unlocked door and wasn't all that surprised to find Eponine waiting for him, reading a magazine. She looked up when she saw him, raised an eyebrow at his no doubt dishevelled appearance, and said very seriously,

'Tell me everything.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COULD THIS BE THE END HMMMMMM??  
> (nope, ive got some courf/jehan for next chapter, but that might be second last)  
> ((also, how much do you want porn, because im pretty shit at writing it))  
> (((sorry if this is bad, im ill)))  
> ((((TOO MANY BRACKETS))))
> 
> *giant hugs* ily


	8. An unlikely couple and a lot of knitwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these titles, i just dont know anymore

Jehan sighed quietly as the fingers in his hair pulled gently, twisting it into his customary fishtail plait and every few minutes he would feel the warm press of lips against the back of his neck. When it was done he spun round in his chair, careful not to knock over the plate of chouqettes on the table, and wrapped his arms around Courfeyrac's neck. Somehow he had managed to cross his legs in the chair, and had to be careful not to fall off it. 

It was a Sunday morning and they were at le petit boulangerie, mainly because the heating had broken at Jehan's apartment and they couldn't be bothered to go to Courfeyrac's. And also because they wanted to know about Grantaire's date. Well, that was the main reason. But it was still early, and Grantaire wasn't down yet, so they assumed he had spent the night with Enjolras. 

'You think they had sex?' Courfeyrac asked idly, shoving half a danish in his mouth.  
Jehan blushed and looked towards the kitchen.

'I don't know. It was only their first date right?' 

'I s'pose. I wouldn't put it past them. Have you seen the amount of sexual tension between them?' Courfeyrac grinned when Jehan hit him lightly on the arm. Both their heads whipped round when they heard footsteps above them, and then coming down the creaky stairs, and finally Grantaire appeared, hair even messier than usual and eyes half glued shut. But he certainly looked happy.

Courfeyrac and Jehan craned their necks to see if Enjolras was behind him, but maybe he had already left. Grantaire disappeared into the kitchen and they heard the telltale rattling of the coffee machine being turned on. 

Jehan sighed again and ran his hands through Courfeyrac's hair. He was just leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, when the door jingled and he saw the most unlikely couple he could ever have expected. Joly and Bossuet entered the cafe, shoulders bumping, and Joly blushing an impressive shade of red as he prattled off about not wanting Bossuet to catch a cold. It appeared he had given him his scarf, and Bossuet was looking very pleased about that. 

They sat down together, and Jehan gawked when they began sharing a croissant. He turned to Courfeyrac again and saw his mouth hanging open.

'They...?' He gestured towards them, and Jehan nodded, stunned. Joly didn't even have a book with him, which was a surprise in itself. 

They were only just recovering from one shock when the door opened again (only noticed by the ice cold breeze that hit them) and none other than Enjolras himself half stumbled in, immediately approaching the bar. 

Hurried footsteps, and Grantaire was at the counter, coffee in hand and brushing his hair out his eyes as best he could. Jehan and Courfeyrac both found themselves leaning towards the counter, trying to catch what was being said, while also trying to stifle their giggles.

'Hey,' Enjolras said, and as per usual, Grantaire went bright red and stammered something out, which sounded like 'last night was tortelly awesome'. But Enjolras laughed, a proper laugh, and Grantaire grinned with him.

He was just about to turn around to make the coffee, when Enjolras grabbed his apron, pulled him across the counter, and kissed him. It seemed like the whole cafe (5 people including Eponine hovering by the kitchen door with her jaw hanging open), went silent, until Eponine seemed to recover and snorted with laughter. 

They parted, both red now, and Enjolras smiled once more before heading to his table. Jehan bit his lip, but Courfeyrac had no such sense of modesty, and threw his head back in laughter.

It was when Grantaire had given Enjolras his coffee (and another kiss) that they called him over and forced him into the spare chair. 

'Tell us everything.' Courfeyrac demanded, and judging by the sudden silence from Joly and Bossuet's table, they wanted to hear as well.

'Oh, um, about what?' Grantaire mumbled, and Courfeyrac raised a single eyebrow.

'Ok, fine. He took me out to this lovely restaurant, and then we made out in his car a lot, and that was it.'

Courfeyrac looked disappointed.

'Oh. Are you sure?'

'Er, yes? It was our first date!' He was grinning now.

'Fine fine,' Courfeyrac waved a hand. Grantaire rolled his eyes at him and returned to the kitchen.

Jehan planted one more kiss on Courfeyrac's cheek and began to write some poetry, trying to ignore the way Courfeyrac was burrowing his head into his shoulder.

'What are you doing?' He asked at last, putting his notebook down. 

'I'm cold,' Courf whined, and tugged on his sleeves.

'Noo, you're going to stretch my jumper,' Jehan said, frowning. It was his favourite one as well, light blue with a kitten on it, because why not. 

Courfeyrac smiled and stopped wriggling. He was more or less sitting in Jehan's lap (who had been forced to uncross his legs), with his legs propped up on the other chair. Jehan sighed, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, before returning to his poetry, feeling a lot warmer than before. 

It was nearly 1pm when they left, wrapped up in knitwear (Courfeyrac had four scarves for some reason) and holding hot chocolates in their hands, and Jehan turned to look for Grantaire but didn't see him, so he shrugged and pushed the door open. He was just about to follow Courfeyrac out, when he heard a shout from the kitchen that sounded a lot like Eponine of, 

'FOR GODS SAKE GRANTAIRE GET YOUR TONGUE OUT OF HIS THROAT AND GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN, CAN YOU PLEASE NOT DO THAT THERE, THAT IS WHERE WE PREPARE FOOD.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i promise a chapter today, and im sorry its not very good i still feel like shit but i managed to force one out  
> once again, credit to the wonderful strider17 (grantairesunderwear on tumblr) for the pastry puns, thanks a billion gurl cause my brain ain't workin  
> (ALSO THERE MAY POSSIBLY BE PORN TOMORROW BUT I CANNOT PROMISE ANYTHING THERE MIGHT BE NONE AT ALL, PLS FORGIVE ME, EXPECT NOTHING AND THEN YOU'LL BE HAPPY WITH ANYTHING)
> 
> ((these fucking titles though, im so sorry))
> 
> ((if ur confused about how jehan and courf are sitting at the end (((dont worry i was too))) ok like this:
> 
> Jehan is sitting in one chair, courf is on his lap, arms round each other, and courf has his legs stretched out on the other chair, what is anatomy we just don't know))
> 
> ((((too many brackets also this is such a dumb chapter i'll just go now i comment on these things too much))))


	9. I carry your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER OH MAN IT'S OVER 
> 
> (i kinda dont want it to be over but i kinda do wow i have conflicted emotions okaY ENJOY)

Grantaire rolled over and smiled to himself when he saw the sleeping form of Enjolras beside him. He looked so peaceful, his hair splayed around his head, the light hitting his face and defining his features. He traced his fingers idly along his shoulder blades, marvelling at the feel of his skin and generally revelling in the presence of him.

'Morning,' Enjolras said, without opening his eyes, but he smiled.

'Mmm,' replied Grantaire, distracted by the freckles he'd found on his shoulders. Then he was distracted again by soft lips on his, and his mind drifted to the events of the previous night. Maybe they drifted too far, because he soon felt the telltale ache between his legs, and slightly against his will, started rolling his hips forwards.

Enjolras didn't even waver, he just kissed harder, his hands roaming over Grantaire's chest and stomach, pulling him closer. Until he pulled back and Grantaire whined and tried to follow his lips. Enjolras laughed and placed a hand on his chest.

'I have a better idea,' He whispered, and Grantaire tried to think what could possibly be better than morning sex.

'Shower?' Enjolras said, and okay, that was a good idea. He barely managed to choke out a yes before Enjolras had rolled off the bed and was standing in front of him like a greek god. Apollo, to be exact.

Then Enjolras was hauling him off the bed and into another kiss, and suddenly his legs were around Enjolras' waist and fuck, Grantaire had never been more turned on in his life. Without a struggle, Enjolras carried (without even breaking apart at the lips) Grantaire into the bathroom, only putting him down to open the shower door.

The water was hot on their bodies, and they kissed even more, slippery against each other, and Grantaire had never felt more alive. What had started off as giggly kissing had turned into moaning and rutting, and Grantaire felt himself pinned against the cold glass by Enjolras. 

He gasped when he felt Enjolras wrap his hand around both their hard cocks, and threw his head back, ignoring the dull throb of pain it sent through him. Taking the opportunity, Enjolras surged forwards and began kissing and sucking Grantaire's neck, leaving marks that would stay for days. Grantaire moaned again and thrust his hips up, searching for more.

'Grantaire, oh god,' Enjolras groaned into his neck, and Grantaire could feel the tugs of his hand becoming erratic and losing rhythm. But the noises Enjolras was making, the whines and breathy moans, pushed Grantaire to the edge, and suddenly he was coming hard between them, shouting Enjolras' name.

When Enjolras came, he was brought back to earth, and pressed their mouths together, feeling Enjolras gasp out his name over and over again. By the time they had both recovered the water was going cold, so they hastily cleaned off, and stumbled out the shower on slightly wobbly legs, wrapping themselves in one towel to conserve heat.

A lot more kisses later, and they emerged into the cafe, much to Eponine's displeasure.

'You are late,' She said to Grantaire, taking in their wet hair and still flushed cheeks. 'And you're not as quiet as you think you are.' With that she disappeared into the kitchen, presumably with her magazine.

 

Enjolras coughed quietly and looked away, and Grantaire was surprised to see him blushing. He was about to drag Enjolras back upstairs again (because he looked ridiculously attractive with red cheeks) when he heard a commotion behind him. It was Courfeyrac and Jehan, having just entered, and Courfeyrac, seeming to possess psychic powers was shouting 'CONGRATS ON THE SEX' while Jehan tried to shush him and giggled nervously. 

But Grantaire grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up, which made Enjolras blush even more.

'I'm going to sit down,' Enjolras muttered, and went to his usual table after giving Grantaire a quick peck on the cheek. 

It was when Grantaire was waiting for the coffee machine to start that he surveyed his little cafe;

Jehan and Courfeyrac were at their table by the window, Jehan presumably writing poetry about Courfeyrac, judging by the glances he kept darting up at him, while Courfeyrac kissed the fingers of his free hand. Joly had a hand on Bossuet's forehead and looked worried, while Bossuet started up at him with a dopey smile, happy to let Joly do whatever he wanted. Marius and Cosette had just left, and much to Grantaire's surprise, Eponine had spoken to Cosette, and it looked like they were going to go shopping later (but knowing Eponine, that could either be her trying to get over her grudges or sabotage Marius and Cosette's relationship. Grantaire hoped it was the first). Combeferre was sitting at the back with Feuilly and they appeared to be having a heated argument about something. Philosophy, going by the piles of books on the table. 

And Enjolras. Sitting at his usual table in the middle, with a book in front of him, and now that Grantaire was looking, he noticed that every so often Enjolras would look upwards towards the counter. He smiled at Grantaire when he saw him watching, and Grantaire grinned back. 

He was happy. Le Petit Boulangerie de Musain had turned into his own family, and he loved it more than anything. 

Well...

'GRANTAIRE GET YOUR ASS IN THE KITCHEN YOU'RE BURNING YOUR BOYFRIENDS MILK.'

\---

“And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart  
I carry your heart [ i carry it in my heart ]”  
― E.E. Cummings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot damn well, i promised you porn and even though it wasn't awkward i did it!  
> OKAY LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS
> 
> 1\. you guys, i literally cannot express in words how happy you have made me this past week. your comments have had me literally rolling on the floor in a puddle of happy goo, because you enjOY THE THINGS THAT COME OUT MY BRAIN/???? (also sorry for the lack of pastry puns this chapter)
> 
> 2\. wow so it finished kinda randomley, but i still feel ill and i honestly don't know what more i could write
> 
> 3\. BUT i might do some drabbles and shit, so if you have any prompts send them to me on tumblr (jehanprouvair) and that's where i'll probably post them. 
> 
> 4\. ITS OVER IM GONNA CRY WOW THIS IS EMOTIONAL
> 
> 5\. i hope you liked this chapter??? the porn wasn't very good ( i warned you about my porn writing skills) and it got sappy at the end but how else do you finish things? 
> 
> 6\. once again, a final mASSIVE THANK YOU
> 
> 7\. seriously i cannot love you enough
> 
> 8\. or thank you enough, ooooh im gonna do 9 points here cause of the 9 chapters oooh
> 
> 9\. SO YES I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH (STRIDER17 YOU DESERVE A MENTION FOR SOME OF THE PASTRY PUNS AND BEING AWESOME) 
> 
>  
> 
> SO YEAH ITS OVER AND YOU MAY HAVE GOT THAT I LOVE YOU BUT JUST TO DRIVE IT HOME
> 
> "yours is the light by which my spirit’s born:  
> yours is the darkness of my soul’s return  
> –you are my sun,my moon,and all my stars"
> 
> E.E Cummings


End file.
